


【ME】爱的教育

by xianxiang



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianxiang/pseuds/xianxiang
Summary: 三件小事。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【ME】爱的教育

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是SLO16的无料，我真的有打下来塞进玫瑰花里！
> 
> 看过的老师都说甜，所以应该是真的。

嗨，收到玫瑰花的陌生人：

你好！

我是来自加州的Thrasea，今年十岁，正在门罗帕克读小学，上周老师给我们布置了任务，让我们在纸上写三个关于“爱的故事”然后放进玫瑰花叠纸里寄给随便什么人，说真的这有点蠢，但我爸爸说我应该完成它。

我的家庭和班里别的朋友们不太一样——当然，这绝不是说它不好的意思，上帝啊说真的它其实棒极了，我的父亲是个程序员，他总是很辛苦，经常需要加班到凌晨甚至更晚，我的爸爸则在风投公司上班，其实我个人不太理解这个职业，因为在我看来那就是大家互相骗来骗去，试图从彼此手里捞出点钱，但父亲说我应该尊重爸爸的个人选择，好吧，我只能听他的。

现在你应该看出来的，我有两个父亲而不是父亲和母亲，同性恋，这是显而易见的，而我是他们收养的孩子，是的，我知道这件事并且没什么感觉，毕竟他们很爱我，我也很爱他们，明白这点就够了（别告诉他们，我已经是个大孩子了，这有点丢人）。

也许我们跑题了？老师让我们写“爱的故事”但她却没告诉我们要写哪种爱，你知道的，世界上有好多的爱，有父亲对爸爸的那种，有他们对我的那种，还有Dustin叔叔对父亲的那种，这确实太多了，搞得我有点糊涂，因为我不知道要写哪种，不过写到这的时候，我突然想起来有件事也许符合这个要求。

刚才说过，我是他们收养的孩子，我的父亲和爸爸并不避讳这个，我们家也没人在乎，但是开始的时候，这确实会给我带来不少……麻烦？

比如我二年级的时候，班里的Lisa不小心从她妈妈那里得到了这个消息，之后这件事就在学校里传开了，我得承认刚开始的时候我有点担心，毕竟即使是现在，歧视别人出身的人还是不少，但后来事情就照着别的方向发展下去了，我的同学们简直个个都体贴得过头，生怕我因为这个而难过，甚至他们都不让我看灰姑娘就因为她有个后妈！

我简直要被他们的谨小慎微逼疯了，就连之前那个处处和我作对的Tom都异乎寻常地体贴起来，有段时间每天早上他都在给我送牛奶，还要小心翼翼地悄悄放在我桌上，最后还得我去查监控，同学的家长们更是可怕，光是他们塞给我的糖果和冰淇淋我就能装满好几个书包，为了不让父亲和爸爸担心，我没告诉他们，我爸爸还很高兴我能和他一样受欢迎。

没人能受得了这个，所以在某天放学之后，我选择了离家出走，别笑话我，那时候我还是个很小很小的小女孩，所以心理有些古怪的敏感，总之我背上书包蹑手蹑脚地离开了学校打算越过半个城市去找Dustin叔叔让他收留我，因为我年纪太小，所以出租车都不敢载我，我必须要坐公交，总之就在我倒了三趟公交车之后终于到了Dustin叔叔家，可他竟然没在！我只好坐在他家门口等啊等，直到后半夜他才回来。

看到我的时候他简直要吓疯了，赶紧掏出手机告诉父亲他找到我了，然后质问我知不知道他们找了我多久，说实话那会我确实有点愧疚，再加上夜里很冷我又没吃饭所以忍不住哭了起来，Dustin叔叔立刻慌了，他赶紧给我叫了披萨外卖，然后让我去洗澡，很快我爸爸和父亲就赶过来了，还有Chris叔叔和Sean叔叔，以及班里同学的家长和老师，爸爸看到我的时候立刻流下泪来，他哽咽着问我知不知道他到底有多担心，我跑了那么远，如果路上遇到什么事该怎么办，我看到他难过我就更委屈了，只好在他怀里抽抽搭搭地哭起来，然后父亲的眼圈也红了，但他假装没事以为自己控制得很好，但其实我们都偷偷看到了，只是为了他的自尊心没有说出来，后来Sean叔叔告诉我自从他和爸爸结婚之后就再也没有这么担心过，我只好哭着说我很抱歉，但同学们对我都太……父亲立刻紧张起来，问是不是有同学欺负我，然后生气地看着一起过来的家长和老师，我只好解释给他听，总之这花了点时间，但好在他最后明白了。

然后我们回到家，他和爸爸给其他同学挨个打电话，告诉他们已经找到我了，不必再担心，并且表示他们不需要那么小心地对待我，只要和之前一样就可以了，事情最后就这么解决了，但是后来Tom还是偷偷往我桌上放牛奶，以及父亲做了个有二十多种功能的定位手表逼我每天带着，他说就算我跑到新加坡都可以在三秒之内确认我的位置并且误差不超过三米，还可以随时远程打开摄像头，后来他问我那个每天早上往我桌上放牛奶的男生是谁，被我和爸爸敷衍过去了，爸爸真的很聪明！

第二件事是我刚刚想到的，不过那时候我更大了点，三年级的时候有天我写完作业打算去书房找本书看，结果还没推开门就听到爸爸在和父亲说什么“离婚官司”的事，虽然我喜欢编程但这不代表我没有法律常识，我知道“离婚官司”是怎么回事，那意味着我父亲和爸爸要分开了！

我跑去问了Lisa，因为她说她的父母在她很小的时候就离婚了，我想知道这到底会带来什么后果，Lisa知道之后怜悯地看着我，说她感到很抱歉，离婚就代表着我必须在父亲和爸爸之间二选一，我只能跟他们其中的某个人生活，并且必须要到某些特定的日子才能和另外那个人见面。

我很害怕，因为我很爱他们，爸爸和父亲都是，我谁也不想选我只想和他们共同生活，但是眼前的情况由不得我多想，不过Lisa也告诉我，既然他们只是在谈论这件事而不是通知我，那说明他们还没有真正做决定，我还有挽救的空间，她建议我想想办法，因为有时候孩子是个不错的纽带可以帮助父母复合。所以我开始为他们筹划复合的方式，比如住在同学家为他们留出独处的空间，假装生病让他们带我去医院（因为Lisa说当父母共同照顾孩子的时候可以增强他们的凝聚力），用父亲的名义给爸爸送花，用爸爸的名义给父亲送花什么的……我辛苦地忙活了半个月用光了所有的零花钱，本来我以为成效显著，可是某天晚上我想去找爸爸讲故事的时候，在他们的卧室门口，我听到他们又一次谈到了离婚官司这件事，那太难过了，我忍不住坐在房间门口哭起来，他们听到声音连忙跑出来看，问我到底出了什么事为什么这半个月都怪怪的，我只好问他们是不是要分开了，父亲很惊讶说这根本就是没有的事，爸爸也问我是不是有什么误会，我只好告诉他，我听到了他们在谈论离婚官司，我已经从Lisa那知道了这代表着什么，但我真的不想和他们分开，结果父亲竟然笑了起来，他说根本不是那样，他和爸爸没想过离婚，他们很爱彼此也很爱我，“离婚官司”只是因为在他们还没有我的时候因为别的事情吵架，最后闹上了法庭，他赔给了爸爸六个亿，媒体知道了都管他们的诉讼案叫“离婚官司”，那天他看到了觉得很好笑才讲给爸爸听。但他们已经解决了这个问题，并且可以更加成熟地面对生活中的冲突和矛盾，他们对我道歉，说很对不起让我担心了这么久，我才不在乎呢，只要他们不分开就行。

第三件事，我本来不想说这个但成年人有时候真的很无聊，最近我遇到了点问题，说来有点丢人，我的两个父亲已经结婚十多年了但他们还总是腻腻歪歪的。昨天是他们结婚十二周年的纪念日，可他的工作似乎很忙所以他忘记了，直到今天早起回到家才想起来，于是他开始惊慌失措地试图弥补，但是我爸爸看起来不怎么在意，他像平常那样替他做好早餐然后送他走出家门，现在我父亲正站在家门口面无表情地给Dustin叔叔打电话。

你可能会问了，今天是周末为什么我父亲还要上班呢，这就是程序员了，他们都像猴子似的从不休息，非常悲惨，但是可能因为昨天加班了太久所以我父亲今天不需要工作？总之他现在还站在家门口看起来不怎么敢敲门又不怎么敢走，他在揣测爸爸有没有生气吗？

透过窗户，我们可以看到父亲打完了电话，然后他开着车走了？什么，不会吧他就这么走了那也太糟糕了，我爸爸好像正坐在沙发上处理文件，时不时地他会抬起头来看我，所以我只好写得更小心些以免他看到我纸上的内容，虽然他不会说什么但会用那双棕色的大眼睛盯着我，这时候我和我父亲就只能投降。我爸爸？看他的脸色他没生气，也许他只是在掩饰，他总是很会掩饰自己心里的想法，但我父亲总能猜中的，也许他有点不高兴？那毕竟是结婚纪念日！

等等我父亲突然回来了，他手里拿的是什么东西，玫瑰？蛋糕？那个小盒子里是戒指吗？他小心翼翼地打开了门，爸爸抬起头，为什么他抬头的动作那么像小鹿（这句要划掉，他看见了会生气）。

父亲和爸爸道歉，他说很对不起，最近的工作实在太忙了，Facebook出了点必须解决的问题，他并没有真的想忘掉纪念日，只是他工作起来就什么都顾不上了，好吧他这个说法真的只有我爸爸会相信，但是爸爸原谅了他，然后他很不好意思地说，对不起因为这几天他工作太忙了，所以昨天他也忘记了结婚纪念日的事，所以他根本没有生气。

完蛋，看看父亲的脸色我就知道他生气了，怎么办怎么办，父亲把爸爸拉走了他们一起回了房间，我要不要给Dustin叔叔打电话让他来接我？

陌生人：

你好！

我是Eduardo，Thrasea的爸爸，她今天和Dustin玩了太久，现在已经睡下了，很高兴你能读到她的小故事，我和Mark都很感谢你，祝你生活愉快，希望你的生活也能充满爱。

PS.Mark托我附上这句话：为了隐私安全，信里的人名都被涂掉了一部分，另外，我们不会再忘记结婚纪念日了。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 晚上赶时间所以这篇写得非常快，很糙，我知道，别骂了别骂了。


End file.
